Dance with the Devil
by Biennia Baron
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Sam has a conversation with Lucifer that takes an interesting turn. "Come on Sammy-Boy. You don't want something to happen to Dean, do you?"


**Hey all! So I was looking on my computer and I found this half-finished oneshot, I thought to finishing might light my passion to write more fanfiction. THIS IS AU. As always I don't own anything you recognize. Read and review. **

"Sammy, you can't ignore me." The apparition of the devil taunted him. Elusive flames sprung up around the devil's form, stray flames lapping at Sam and searing intricate patterns into his skin. Sam shuddered at the phantom pain only he could feel. Off to the side blood pooled beneath the mutilated corpses that were tossed around like rag dolls, staining the former pristine floors. Sam squeezed his thumb into his scar, concentrating on the dull pain the movement caused, instead of the Hell surrounding him.

Lucifer should have been gone.

Sam knew that the devil's physical form still rested in the Pit, Castiel had assured them that the angels would know if Lucifer had escaped. Yet, every day the devil regained more of his powers, interfering with Sam's everyday life. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that no one knew; Sam couldn't risk anyone finding out. Not even Dean.

The devil would not tolerate anyone's interference in his game with Sam.

"Come on Sammy-Boy. You don't want something to happen to Dean do you?" His sharp intake of breath let the devil know how he was affecting the human. The youngest Winchester didn't want to believe that the devil had grown strong enough that he was able to influence reality, but with his brother's life in the balance he couldn't afford to take that risk.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded, hoping that by some stroke of the Winchester's nonexistent luck the devil would miss the slight fearful quiver in his voice.

However, the expression upon Lucifer's face showed that he hadn't. "Worried about your brother are you? I can understand that. I worried about Gabriel," Here the devil shrugged. "before I had to kill him anyway." He laughed lightly. "But you don't have to worry Sammy, I wouldn't permanently harm Dean"

His heart thudding in his chest Sam turned to Lucifer, "You have no idea of how I feel." He accused. Both he and the devil knew that it was all an elaborate illusion of a relationship to break Sam; it was true that in the entire history of Sam speaking to Lucifer, the devil had never lied to him. He didn't need to; he was a master of circumstance, changing every situation to his own advantage.

The devil shrugged. "If you say so, now about Dean…"

"Where is he?" Sam asked again, his attention focused on his missing brother. He would accept from anyone if it meant that he could rescue is brother. Dean had been off lately, not that Sam had paid much attention to the small discrepancies that his elder Brother made, but with the others disappearance the warnings seemed so much clearer.

The devil grinned at Sam; he choked as the malicious intent smothered him. "I am so glad you asked, Sammy. I sent him out after a werewolf."

Sam stiffened. Dean could handle a werewolf by himself; it was the fact that devil seemed delighted about the fact that worried him. Nothing was ever simple when it came to Lucifer; everything was part of an elaborate plot meant to entertain the devil.

"What have you done?" Sam asked. The fear of Lucifer doing something to Dean sent shivers racing along his spine. Sam did not know the extent of Lucifer's power; Dean could be in serious danger.

"Nothing." The devil placated. "Yet." Sam gulped, that one word carried a world of meaning.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. It was a futile gesture, for Sam knew what Lucifer wanted. It was the same thing he wanted the first time around, he wanted Sam's submission. He wanted Sam to give up control to him, to let the devil roam the world. Sam had no intention of giving up control, not while he could fight.

However, if Lucifer had found some way to harm Dean, than he had found Sam's one weakness. "Just one word, Sammy." He warned. "Just one word and your brother will be surrounded by demons that would have no problem tearing him to pieces."

Sam protested, "Dean would survive. He survived before- with Lilith."

Lucifer's laugh shook the room. "Lilith was always meant to die. She knew that. Surely, you didn't think that she was fighting you with all her power?" He patted Sam's arm. "No, Sammy-boy. She did let you win, Dean wouldn't be able to survive against a demon of a greater power."

Shudders ran through his tall, lanky frame. Sam had known he had only one weakness- his brother. Sam couldn't let his brother be sacrificed for him again. "You can't go after him." Sam clarified.

"I wouldn't, as long as you don't fight." Lucifer assured him. "I have no interest in Dean."

Sam sighed. "Alright, I'll stop fighting."

The last thing Sam saw was Lucifer's grinning face. _This is for Dean,_ he reminded himself.

He had danced with the devil and lost.


End file.
